<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Play The Strings to My Heart by BbBlueBirdBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799148">You Play The Strings to My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbBlueBirdBoy/pseuds/BbBlueBirdBoy'>BbBlueBirdBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Boys In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbBlueBirdBoy/pseuds/BbBlueBirdBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a beach picnic, Luka figures out Nathaniel has a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Play The Strings to My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was partially inspired by Lindsey Stirling's "Beyond the Veil"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blankets were laid down on the grassy ground, colored lanterns lit up the area, and laughter filled the night sky. The class decided to have a picnic on the beach to celebrate the end of exams. Almost everyone showed up, but mostly the people in the art club. There were all sorts of foods, drinks, and music. </p>
<p>Luka was sitting in one of the fold up chairs strumming to the tune of the song playing, watching everything that was going on. Marinette was stuttering while placing a plate of macaroons in front of Adrien, tripping in the process as per usual. Rose and Juleka were singing and dancing with the karaoke machine. Alex and Kim were having a dance battle while Max cheered them on. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Luka couldn't seem to find Nathaniel. </p>
<p>"Hey Alex, have you seen Nath anywhere?"</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, nah. But I saw him wondering off somewhere on the beach that way."</p>
<p>"Okay thanks, keep up with the dancing." Luka chuckled, seeing Kim with his head stuck in the ground.</p>
<p>"Oh shoot! Yeah, sure will! Also, please don't go making out with him. That's gross" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.</p>
<p>"I don't know, might have to add that to my bucket list." He smirked deviously.</p>
<p>"Gag." Alix said pretending to vomit.</p>
<p>"Haha, you know I'm just joking." He smiled.</p>
<p>"True, but still."</p>
<p>"Will do." </p>
<p>"Hey Alix, look! I'm an ostrich!" Kim yelled, but muffled in the sand.</p>
<p>"Kim stop that, you have a 99% chance of getting sand in your mouth!" Max yelled trying to get the boys head out of the sand.</p>
<p>"Whelp, have fun with that. See ya." Luka covered his mouth before he can laugh.</p>
<p>"See ya."  They both motioned their hands as Luka walked away. </p>
<p>His attention turned again to everyone else, still no sign of Nathaniel. Suddenly he caught a sound within the loud music and talking. It wasn't like anything playing at the picnic, it was softer yet somehow powerful. He was entranced by the noise to the point where all other noises faded into the background. He quickly put his guitar back into his case and followed the noise slowly. </p>
<p>The music slowly lead him to some large rocks, the origins of the sound was definitely from a stringed instrument. A violin to be specific. Luka slowly peeked from behind the rocks to see the violinist was none other than Nathaniel. His eyes widened. Nathaniel had his eyes closed, he seemed to be at ease. Fingers gliding against the hardwood, the bow drawing itself against the strings, drawing the perfect melody. Nathaniel seemed to sway with the notes, dancing gracefully against the sand and water. Luka could barely believe his eyes or ears. </p>
<p>Then the music stopped. </p>
<p>Nathaniel spun around, face to face with Luka. Terror struck him like a cord.</p>
<p>"Luka... This isn't. I can explain!" Nathaniel spoke in a panicked tone.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay. No need to panic." He smiled coming out from the rock.</p>
<p>"I was just surprised you played the violin, that's all."</p>
<p>"That's a relief. Thought you would tease me for it." Nathaniel sighed.</p>
<p>"Why would I tease you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, just my head giving me thought I guess." He looked down.</p>
<p>"I wasn't too bad or anything, right?"</p>
<p>"You were absolutely stunning. All the notes were perfectly in tune, the amount of pressure you put on it was just right. The dancing was a nice touch, even if it made you stop in some places, buy that's really not a bad thing."</p>
<p>Nathaniel's face flushed red, almost like his hair.</p>
<p>"If you want, I would love to hear you play some more for me." Luka smiled.</p>
<p>"Guess it's my turn to play for you, huh?"</p>
<p>Luka only responded with a chuckle and a wink.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay I'll play. Everyone else is distracted, right? I don't really want to let them know about this."</p>
<p>"Yes I'm sure. Nino is playing that song everyone likes, I can hear it from here."  Luka said with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>"Show me what you got, beautiful." He softly whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the hand before sitting down on one of the rocks.</p>
<p>Nathaniel breathed in and gently started playing. He found himself shocked that he played without much of a problem. Perhaps it's his presence that made him comfortable enough. The music flowed through him like the wind blowing through his red locks. Gently carrying him as he moved. </p>
<p>Luka gazed at him fondly, drinking up the melodies and the movements. Everything seemed like it fell into place. The setting, the waves adding to the song, the moonlight shining down on him like a spotlight, and most importantly Nathaniel himself. He wasn't much of an artist in that sense himself, but he could really see the masterpiece right in front of him. Every line, every color, every movement. It was a piece of art. Luka smiles to himself, finally seeing the world like Nathaniel does, and how beautiful every detail was.</p>
<p>Nathaniel finished the song as Luka clapped, bowing. </p>
<p>"Wow Nath, I'm truly speechless. Stunning performance, much like the person preforming it."  Luka softly said, planting a small kiss on the bridge of Nathaniel's nose.</p>
<p>"Says Mr. I'm A Handsome Guitar Player." Nathaniel said kissing Luka back on the cheek.</p>
<p>"But really, thank you Luka..." Nathaniel smiled at him nervously, putting his violin in the case. </p>
<p>"We should head back."</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's get back. I'll go with you to drop it off." </p>
<p>He nodded as they walked off.</p>
<p>"Wait, Luka." Nathaniel stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>Luka looked at him.</p>
<p>"I love you." Nathaniel said looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you too Nath." </p>
<p>They both smile at each other, sharing a quick yet passionate kiss. They start walking back to the others.</p>
<p>"Maybe when we get back we can play together?"</p>
<p>"Yeah definitely!" Nathaniel says gleefully.</p>
<p> Luka wraps his arm around Nathaniel and pulls him close as they walk, kissing him on the head. They giggle as they spend the rest of the night with the others, and Nathaniel's secret kept between the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>